That Thin Line
by Allie.louuu
Summary: When she sees him walking into campus Sakura could feel her blood boiling. She hates him... she thinks. AU, SasuSaku Rated T just to be safe / language. Enjoy! Final Chapter up!
1. Escape

A/N: Okay, so I started this a while ago, and I'm trying to keep up with it but finals are about to kick my ass. Please read and tell me what you think. I may / may not continue depending on what happens.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hate takes a lot of work. It really does. And it only makes you angry, and irritated. Even though it's so easy to hate someone, I don't hate many people, well anyone really, except _him_. They say that the line between love and hate is blurry and thin. These "they" people clearly haven't met _him. _Better yet, they haven't met _me,_ Sakura Haruno. When I think of hating someone, I can only think of one coherent sentence.

I hate Sasuke Uchiha.

I don't use that word very often, because well, it takes _a lot _to hate someone; and right now, I mean it with every fiber of my being. I mean, who the _hell _did this guy think he was? He walked around campus like he owned the fucking place. I mean, what _newbie _does that? And better yet, why does he think it's okay to glare at _me?_ What the fuck did I ever do to _him? _

"Sakura? You're about to break your pencil." Karin commented from her own bed, just a few feet away. Karin is the loudest, funniest, best roommate ever. Until she's not. But still, she notices right before I go on some violent rampage. She snapped me out of my daydream of fiery hatred right in the nick of time.

"Oh? Whoops." I smiled slightly before concentrating on my human anatomy textbook. Becoming a doctor was a royal pain in the ass. Like, seriously, I'll be paying off student loans until I die. But it's almost over. I smile at that thought. In a few months I'll graduate from Konoha University, with an almost guaranteed position at the hospital nearby as a surgeon.

"Who is it?" Karin asked, chewing on the end of her pencil. She was studying to become a writer. And I may be bias when I say this but she is damn good at it too.

"This mildly retarded new kid in my anatomy class. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently he transferred from some big shot university. Ya know him?" I asked, acid leaking from my voice.

Karin's eyes got wide in shock. "_No way. _An Uchiha? I don't know him personally, but I know _of_ him. His dad is the owner of only the best publishing company ever." she explained, looking at me as if I had just seen God himself taking a stroll through campus. Psh, as if.

"Oh, ew. But yeah. I really don't like him. Like at all. I've known him all of a week and I want to throttle the guy." I complained, looking up from my book momentarily to write something down.

"Seriously? Everyone I've spoken to is in love with him." Karin snorted. Truth be told, if she didn't already have a boyfriend, she'd probably be all over the guy. While he _was _the ultimate jerk-face of life, he was hot. Like, drool worthy.

"Eh." I responded. Trying to get my mind off of anything that had to do with Uchiha that was positive.

"Oh, Suigetsu is coming over later. Just a heads up." Karin reminded me, grinning. It was Friday after all.

I sighed. Every Friday Karin's boyfriend, Suigetsu, came over and pretty much kept everyone in the dorm building awake. Usually at first with their petty arguing / tackle fights and then with, according to Karin, "amazingly hot make-up sex." This was something that I particularly did not have any desire of knowing. So practically the entire floor of our dorm building vacated. Including me, obviously.

"Okay. I'll be out in," I checked my watch, "15 minutes." Damn. It was 4:45 already?

"Heh. Yeah. That might be a good idea." Karin mumbled. Once I had been there when Suigetsu arrived... it was bad, like _oh-my-god-let-me-eat-your-face-while-arguing-with-you_ kinda thing. I shuddered at the thought.

I shoved everything I needed into a small messenger bag, textbooks and clothes pretty much. That's really all I needed anymore. Did I mention the tremendous student loans?

"See you Saturday Karin. Try not to break any more of my stuff, kay?" I smirked, she grinned deviously. Sometimes that girl scared me. I saw Suigetsu walking down the hall as I left; he smiled at me before walking up to the door, pounding on it. Karin threw open the door, I didn't look back, but I did hear a loud crash followed by Karin screaming,

"DAMN IT SUIGETSU, SAKURA IS GONNA KILL ME!"

I didn't even bother wondering what it was. Just continued walking up three flights of stairs to my dorm away from dorm. I walked up to their door, good ol' room 415. Clearly, they had been expecting me, because I barely got one curt knock on the door before it was thrown open and I was attacked by two highly caffeinated women.

"SAKURA!"

"FINALLY BITCH."

"JDFHSKJFHSD!"

You'd think that they haven't seen me in months when really it's been a whopping 4 hours.

Good lord.

"Temari and Tenten, if you don't lemme go right now I'm gonna kill you. And I can make it look like an accident, you know I can." I gasped. They finally let me go and allowed me to breathe. In return I tackle hugged them both, wrapping each of my arms around their necks, pulling them close.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, before bonking their heads together.

"Bitch!"

"Why Sakura!" They wailed. I smiled, proud of the achievement.

"Hey Sakura." I heard a tiny voice call from inside the dorm, Hinata. That girl was too quiet for her own good.

"Hey." I grinned at the petite girl, who was leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I remembered the ice cream this time Sakura!" Tenten beamed. Last week they forgot about the ice cream. It was a disaster to say the least. I _need _my ice cream.

"Good, now it must begin!" I crackled laughing, acting as evil as possible.

As typical college students, you'd be expecting us to be out partying, getting shitfaced, and hooking up with guys. That wasn't us. We never were "those" girls. In high school, we weren't like that either. So why anyone expected us to change in college, I'll never know. Honestly, it's not that surprising to see us 5 college girls spread around a tiny three person dorm room. I mean, we've been friends for as long as we could remember. Growing up in the same town, talking for countless hours on 5 line calls. Mending broken hearts and kicking some poor guy's ass for messing with the wrong girl. That was us; we were like our own pack. When we all got accepted to Konoha University, we knew that hell itself couldn't tear our little pack up.

So we act like normal college students by day but on Friday nights when everyone else is out partying, we gossip. Like immature 7th graders. We eat ice cream and talk. Occasionally study. But mostly talk.

"Wait, so what about this guy in your physics class?" Ino asked, narrowing her eyes at Temari who shifted uncomfortably at the attentive glare.

"Uh, nothing. That's the point! He sits there, and _sleeps _the whole fucking class. Then, when he finally decides that it's not too 'troublesome' to use his damn pencil for tests he gets the highest score in the class. I don't get it." She rants. Shaking her head.

I sighed and looked back down at my textbook, that woman always had issues with lazy people. It always bugged her because she constantly worked her ass off to get where she was. So lazy people bugged, _smart _lazy people infuriated her. Temari is like our body guard of sorts, she is tough, but still equally as nice. In freshman year some guy decided it was a good idea to pour milk in Hinata's hair. The next day, said person walked into class with a black eye. It wasn't even a question who did it. But whenever Ino went through a really bad breakup, she was always there to let her cry and talk. It's a good balance, bad-ass but motherly at the same time.

"Sounds like a charmer." Tenten scoffs. Patting Temari on the shoulder gently.

"You have _no _idea." She mutters, shaking her head.

"Oh, my God, I totally forgot to tell you about this guy I saw." Ino bubbled. Ino is by far the girliest girl in our group. She embodied the definition of a blond and worked it. She and she alone is the only girl I've ever met that could pull it off. She hated all the other popular kids who thought that because of how she acted, she was automatically 'one of them.' They were wrong; she told them to fuck off after they made fun of us. It wasn't that hard to make fun of us though, we are pretty weird people. I could _hear _everyone rolling their eyes as they settled in to hear one of Ino's rants.

"Sasuke. Uchiha." She stated, in a gooey voice. My eye twitched. Please, oh please God don't tell me that our poor Ino has fallen victim to the Uchiha. The sound of my pencil snapping drew everyone's eyes to my direction.

"You okay there Sakura?" Hinata asked, grimacing at the sound.

"Yes." I growl through clenched teeth.

"What? Don't tell me you have the hots for him too!" Ino wailed. She was being the typical drama queen she usually is.

My eye twitched.

"God no. I'd rather pick my eyes out of their sockets with a needle then have anything to do with that jerk." I reply, rummaging through my bag to find a new pencil.

Everyone laughs slightly. My eyes wonder up to find them still looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask warily, unable to help smiling myself.

"Nope." Temari replied, grinning.

"Eat your ice cream, Sakura. You'll feel better, and next time, don't take out your anger out on your poor pencil." Tenten giggled. Tenten was the hyper, loud girl who enjoys sharp objects. It's rather scary. But still equally as amusing. Get that girl on a sugar rush and you have to _tranquilize _her to get her to calm down. So she generally stays out of the way of anything heavily caffeinated. Tonight was not one of those nights, she wouldn't stay still, jumping from bed to bed, muttering something, weather you understood it or not. Fantastic.

Hinata smiled kindly at Tenten who ranting about hippos. Hinata, she was the calm and collected one. She never really was one for violence, but if you pissed her off enough... Let's just say you would wish you had never been born. Or that you wish you never let any of your belongings anywhere near her. She could really be a class a bitch if she wanted to be. But she was a kind girl, always friendly. She was also totally oblivious, which also made her that much cuter.

"Good plan." I grin, taking another bite of my ice cream.

"What about you Tenten? Any guys show up on your radar?" Ino asked suggestively.

"Nuh uh. Boys are yucky. No thank you." She laughed, lying down on the floor before rolling around slightly. We all roll our eyes. We were all different but in the end we were like separate pieces to a whole.

We all continued to talk and laugh until we collectively passed out in a heap of pillows. 

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning we woke up around noon, the sun shining directly onto my face. Not pleasant.

"Graaaaawrg." Temari groaned, pushing a still asleep Tenten off of her and sitting up.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" Tenten screeched, jerking up. The loud noise woke up Ino, who was slightly irritated to say the least.

"And I swear, if you don't STFU right NOW. I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass you will CHOKE on it. Comprende?" The blond threatened before collapsing back into the pillows. We sat there in stunned silence for what seemed like hours and then we combusted with laughter. Which woke Ino up again, she just sat up and glared at each and every one of us as if she was planning our deaths right that very second. Given, she probably was, but in the long run, she liked us too much to that.

In this whole thing, no one even noticed Hinata sitting up carefully and rubbing her eyes like a small child.

"What?" She asked in a quiet, sweet voice.

"Mornin' sleepy head." Temari laughed.

"Technically, it's afternoon." I reminded. The day was already half over. Ugh, back to reality. Even worse... back to studying.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

A/N: So what'd ya think? Please let me know if you want more. To me a "Hey, this part was really funny." Or a "You need to fix this." Helps me decide what I should add next. Thanks ^_^

~Allie


	2. Surprise

A/N: Thanks you SO much to everyone that added this story to their alerts / reviewed. It really means a lot! *dances* Cookies for you! ^_^ without further ado….. The second chapter!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Weeks go by, a glare here, an insult there, I still hate the Uchiha. Everyone else is telling me to just ignore him, but I can't. I enjoy pissing him off. Why? I have no idea...

"For your final project, you will all have a partner and together you will..." My professor droned on and on. I tapped the toe of my shoe impatiently against the floor. I wasn't really listening; he talked about the same things now, the final and what will be on it. He had been warning us about the project, so it was no surprise.

He began listing off pairs; thankfully, I didn't have to wait very long.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." He called.

Wait.

What?

Uchiha?

Hell. No.

Not him.

_Anyone _but him.

Please?

A wave of dread washed over me. I mean _really!_ The one person I don't want to be paired with in this whole class, and I'm paired with him?

What'd I ever do to upset the fates?

I glanced across the medium sized lecture hall to see dark onyx eyes staring at me, his eyes not showing a single flicker of emotion. Like I was a wall. Like I wasn't even there.

What. The. Hell.

I shoot him my best glare. To keep myself from throttling the guy right now, I imagine killing him multiple times in various violent ways. That always helps.

"Your partners are your partners, no changing. I'm serious." The professor's eyes narrowed at us. As if daring us to see what would happen if we even _thought _of switching partners.

I guess I'm stuck with Uchiha then. The bell rings, I'm the first one out of the room. I do not want to deal with Uchiha now. I'll look him up in the directory later. I get all of 100 feet away from the lecture hall when a hand grabs my arm, I spin around to meet the same onyx eyes I saw earlier.

Sasuke.

Damn him, couldn't he just leave me be, until I figured out _how _I was going to do well on this project with _him _as my partner.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"We are partners, did you not hear?" He asked, a slight hint of mockery woven in between his words.

I grit my teeth to keep from growling at the jerk. "Yes, I know. You want to start right away?" I ask, acid leaking though my voice.

A flicker of something dashed across his eyes, what was it? Or am I just going crazy? Right now, probably the latter.

"Hn. The sooner we are done with this the better." He says in a strained voice, as if he is trying to keep from his anger from exploding.

"Fine, the library then? We can get some other books there." I sigh, already tired of dealing with the holier-then-thou Uchiha.

"6 o'clock." He states, it's not even a question. And he walks away.

Well then, this is going to be as pleasant as pulling teeth. I adjust my bag, and walk to my next class.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

By 5:30 I'm about ready to die. I'm dead tired from my other classes, I strive under stress, but after anything as important as a "surgery" I feel like I could sleep for weeks, and I do not want to deal with Uchiha.

"Ya know what Karin? I'm changing into my pajamas." I tell the surprised redhead as I strip off my jeans and T-shirt. Exchanging them for dark purple PJ pants and a white tank-top.

"You're going to the library in your PJs?" She asks doubtfully. Looking up from her laptop with bloodshot eyes. Her eyes looked like she had been staring at a computer screen for far too long. She, also had finals coming up, and she was as stressed as I was.

"He can deal, I'm tired, and this is much more comfortable." I shrugged, pulling my short, pink hair into a ponytail. I let small pieces of hair fall, framing my face. Damn layers.

"Okay then, please don't kill him. Please?" Karin asked, her eyes back on her laptop screen.

"No promises." I mutter. Slinging my bag over my shoulder for the nth time today, and head off to the library.

The library isn't that hard to find, it's like the main landmark for the campus. It's an oddly shaped building, with slanted roofs, and the large glass windows that made it look like a 5 year old designed it. Plus, my hall is the closest to it so it's a relatively short walk. I took a small detour and got coffee. No one even looked twice at me, I suppose many people study in their PJs.

the library was excessively quiet, which isn't usually the case. Usually this close to finals there should be a lot more students here. I realized that there was probably some kind of event going on, a swim meet perhaps?

"You're early." A dark-smooth-like-honey voice says from behind me. I yelp and spin around.

"Jesus Uchiha! You scared me!" I exclaim, putting a hand on my chest. Oh god, did I just think his voice was dark and smooth like honey? It must be the lack of sleep.

"Hn." He grunted, walking right past me to a table. He sat his bag down on a table towards the back, and sat down. I walk over, doing the same thing.

"Okay, so what do you want to do for the project?" I ask, telling myself that staying calm is the best policy.

Our project is pretty easy surprisingly, we have to create a review lesson for the whole class. Write the notes, teach it, everything.

"Weren't you paying attention?" He replied, not even trying to cover up the smug tone in his voice.

I struggle to keep my voice level.

"Yes, I was. I'm asking your opinion, despite how much I don't care to hear it."

"Hn. I don't care." He shrugs. I can feel my eye twitching.

"Really! Help me out here. What do you want to do!"

We continue this for about 10 minutes before we both agree on a topic.

I take out one of my textbooks and begin flipping through the pages, looking for useful information. I feel bad for my textbooks, I abuse them so. I'll write on their pages, fold some to preserve my place, and I've dropped each of them quite a few times. I write down the pages I want to go back to later, after I'm done with the jerk.

I tune everything out for what feels like hours. Until I start reading the same line over and over again, and everything just turns into a page of fuzzy words, and then I see nothing at all.

"Woman." a demanding voice snaps. I open my eyes, and notice my face is flat against my textbook. What did he just call me? Just to spite him I ignore him.

"Sakura." He growls, not attempting to mask his irritation this time.

"Yes?" I reply as innocently as possible, tearing my face from the book. Damn.

"You fell asleep." He smirks.

"I noticed." I replied, yawning.

"You talk. Quite a bit." All the blood had drained from my face. No I don't. At least, I don't think I do. The only person I've really shared a room with is Karin, and she sleeps like a rock. So she wouldn't know. Hinata had mentioned it a few times, but I figured stuff like this was few and far between.

"No I don't." I glared at him. Maybe he was trying to mess with me.

"Hn."

I knew it. He probably didn't hear a thing, "Okay. I'm going now." Looking outside, it's dark, really dark. How long had I been out?

"By yourself?" He asks, slightly doubtful.

"Well duh. Unless you feel the need to walk me to my room. Which I don't think you do."

"It's 11o'clock."

He let me sleep for 5 hours?

"Jerk, My roommate is probably thinking I'm in a dark alley right now getting attacked."

"Whatever. Don't get kidnapped."

It's a short walk to my room, I really shouldn't be scared. At the same time, campus police wasn't that great at apprehending suspicious looking characters.

"Don't get me thinking about it!"

"You scared?" a mocking tone in his voice.

"N-no." I reply, my voice suddenly smaller. What the hell? I'm always the loud one.

"Ugh. I'll walk you." He sighs like it's the end of the world, and starts packing up his own stuff.

I shoot him a glare. "I'll be fine." My voice is low, as if I'm ordering him to do as I say.

"I don't want to be held responsible if you get killed, or whatever. I like this as much as you do." he grumbled, now standing up and waiting next to me. I gather my things, and walk with him to the door.

The second I leave the library I want to go back inside. It's _freezing _out here. It's late May for crying out loud, it should _not_ be this cold. I shiver involuntarily, the Uchiha looks like he's about to say something before something else grabs his attention.

"Sasuke!" a loud, cheery voice boomed, I saw the Uchiha flinch visibly before turning around.

"What do you want?" His voice is cold. I turn around to see another guy around our age, with very light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing _lots_ of orange. His face was kind, smiling at the dark, and brooding man next to me. Total opposite.

"Nothing, I was just about to look for you. I got worried." He smiled mischievously before taking a step forward and draping his arms around a very surprised Uchiha's shoulders. I bite my tongue to fight back laughter. Oh god, I'm never letting this go. Uchiha pushed him away.

"Personal bubble Naruto, we've gone over this." He glowered at the guy. He just smiled before turning his attention to me. Naruto? The named seemed familiar.

"Hey. I'm Naruto." He totally ignored Uchiha and took a step forward. After what I just witnessed, I took an involuntary step back, not wishing to have my personal bubble violated.

"Sakura." I reply, acknowledging him with caution. Then it hits me, this is Hinata's friend. She likes him. Apparently they have similar classes, she really likes this guy. Odd, Hinata is so quiet and calm. Naruto is…..not.

"Nice to meet you." He says, shooting me a smile. Not even taking offense to the step back.

I shoot him a smile back, "Ditto."

"Okay, this is great and all, but some of us have to get up in 6 hours." Uchiha suddenly interrupts.

"Oh right, so you coming back to the dorm tonight, bastard?" Naruto asks. Uchiha doesn't even flinch at the insult. Wait? They were roommates? A gust of wind reminds me that it's late and I'm cold.

"Yeah." Uchiha nods and grabs my arm, pulling me away.

"Bye Sakura! Nice to meet you." He calls before walking away in the opposite direction.

"Lemme go!" I snarl, yanking my arm out of his grasp. I continue walking, he just shoves his hands in his pockets and follows me. Stupid Uchiha. He doesn't have a first name, as far as I'm concerned he's just my partner and a total pain in the ass.

The rest of the walk is silent until we get in the dorm building.

"DAMN IT SUIGETSU. YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" A voice screeches.

"Shit." I mutter. It's not even Friday, why is he here?

Uchiha whistles. "Lovely."

"You have no idea." I mutter. They can take it elsewhere. I'm tired and I'm cold.

"Hn."

"I can walk from here. Later Uchiha." I sigh, I don't even want to thank the guy. Which is rude, I know, but I don't care.

"I have a first name, woman." He growls.

"Whatever. _Uchiha." _ I call over my shoulder before walking away, not even bothering to see his reaction.

I walk the rest of the way to my room, when I reach the door I notice they are definitely _not _fighting. Shit. I need a place to crash. I left them alone and walked up to Tenten, Temari and Hinata's room. I knew someone would be awake. I knocked gently in case they were all asleep.

No one answered. I started to panic, I needed a place to stay. Right before I turned away, Temari opened the door. 

"Sakura?" She asked, looking concerned. I gave her good reason too, I generally don't show up at people's door looking like I just woke up, in my PJs , with my bag.

"I was studying with Uchiha, I fell asleep, I woke up, and my room is occupied." I explain. I yawn again.

"Ew. I'm studying too, you can crash here. We won't mind." She smiles before opening the door all the way, revealing that while she may of been studying, she wasn't alone.

"Thanks..." I begin, until I see him. Sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by pillows and books, is a guy with dark hair pulled up into a ponytail and a very bored expression.

"Sakura, Shikamaru. Shikamaru, Sakura." Temari smiles. I smile at him and he just nods.

"Shikamaru is falling asleep on me, so I'm about to kick him out." Temari smiles, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

"You are? Troublesome woman, my room is all the way across campus." He complains as he begins to pack up his stuff.

"Lazy ass, no it is not. It's like two halls down," She chuckles, "Besides, Sakura has no place to go. Now get out." She playfully shoves a scowling Shikamaru out the door.

"See you tomorrow Temari." He mumbled before she shuts the door.

I raise my eyebrows at her. This is the guy she hated. She certainly didn't act like it.

"What?" She blushes, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Nothing. Just, I thought you hated that guy." I smirk.

"Love and hate is a thin line I guess." She smiles softly, as if I would understand her.

"Unless you're me." I scoff. I do _not _love Sasuke. Anything but.

"Yeah..." She replies in a distance voice, a soft smile still playing at her lips. I love Temari to death, I really do but sometime she is just weird.

"I'm going to sleep now." I say once the couch is cleared off, promptly collapsing. My eyes immediately slide closed, the only time I realize anything is happening is when Temari, I think, drapes a blanket over me. My inner self smiles, she's the best.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know that people are reading it, but I've only gotten a couple of reviews, and I'm still very appreciative of them. But I don't want to feel like I'm posting to thin air xP So if you want more, lemme know!

~Allie


	3. Breakdown

CHAPTER THREE! A/N: Hey! Okay, so I wanted to thank everyone SOOOOO much for all the reviews/ story alerts! They really mean soo much to me. Seriously, ask my best friend, every time I get a review / fave/ story alert I freak out to her. XD Anyway, I'm almost done with the story. I want to say, including this chapter it's about halfway done. I'm still writing so don't worry about that, my bestie is kicking my ass so that I don't stop writing until I finish.

So yeah, ENJOY! READ! REVIEW!

* * *

I intended on sleeping like the dead, my brain had other ideas, my dreams were vivid. First, I'm a different person, standing on the balcony of some weird castle, I look down and Sasuke is waiting at the bottom, urging me to climb down. The suddenly I'm in a river, I'm drowning. Right before I think I'm about to black out, small hands reach in pull me to safety. I take deep breaths of air, and look up and see a small child bent over me, smiling lovingly and brushing hair out of my eyes, I blink. The next moment, I'm in an alley, I can't help but feel a sense of dread and like I'm in some kind of hurry. My fingers are intertwined with someone else's I look up and Sasuke shoots me a reassuring smile. I blink.

"Sakura!" Hinata's voice brought me out of the dreams. My eyes feel like they are glued shut and I have to fight to open them, grudgingly they oblige.

"Yeah?" I reply groggily.

"You were yelling, plus it's 11." Tenten explains without looking up from her book.

"Sorry." I mumble. I was talking? Again? Really? I have no idea what I'm on, swear.

"It's fine. We told your professors you were sick so you have the rest of the day to yourself." Temari smiled at me. She was typing furiously on her laptop. Hinata was on the bunk above Temari, sketching something in her overly large sketch-book.

"Thanks, I think I'm using that to its advantage." I turn around onto my side and look around the room; it was pretty much the same except that the pillows that were on the floor were now spread all throughout the room.

"So what were you doing out so late, Missy?" Tenten asked suggestively, looking at me and giggling.

"I was studying and I fell asleep in the library. I woke up and walked to my room and Suigetsu made a surprise visit, thus I needed a place to say." I explained, looking at my friends. They raise their eyebrows at me accusingly. They knew I wasn't saying anything. I glanced at Temari who was still keeping her eyes trained on the computer screen.

"And..." Temari urged me to go on. Tenten nodded in agreement, and began to sharpen her pencil for emphasis.

"I was with Uchiha?" I shrunk back, waiting for their explosive reactions.

"I KNEW IT."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!"

"BITCH."

Tenten always calls everyone she loves a bitch, it's like her way of saying I love you, but at the same time not... It's weird.

"Well... we're partners for a project, that's all." I say defensively. I mean that's all we are. The guy was on my mind that explained the dreams, even though they were _so_ vivid.

"That's a load of bull and you know it." Hinata teased, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"Nuh uh." I shook my head dramatically, making me look just as childish. It was fun, acting like a little kid for a few moments made everything else disappear. Plus, it would change the subject, something I desperately needed at the moment.

"I am going to smack the both of you." Temari threatened, you could see that she was telling the truth. So I stopped. She would smack us, and it _would_ hurt.

"Sorry." I apologized, only half meaning it. To prove my point I stuck my tongue out at Temari.

"...And thank you for changing the subject Sakura," Tenten giggled, calling me out on the distraction. Damn, she noticed, she opened her mouth to continue, "Seriously though hun, do you like him?"

"No. Absolutely not." I stated firmly. As if to confirm the fact myself.

"Yeah right, even if you don't realize it now. You will. I will even let you have him." A new, but well known voice stated from the doorway. All of our heads snapped to the direction of the voice. Tenten and Hinata yelped in surprise. Temari yelped _and _jumped out of her skin, I just jumped. Seriously? Was she _trying _to give everyone a heart attack?

Leaning against the doorway was a very bed-head ridden Ino. She was smirking her infamous _I-know-something-you-don't-know _smirk. It always scared us, whatever she knew it could or would bite us in the ass at some point.

The realization of what she said hit me. She thinks I like him? Better yet, she thinks I like him and I haven't even _realized _it yet? The hell? You would think that I would know if I liked someone or not.

"Jesus Ino! You scared us!" Tenten exclaimed, standing up and proceeding to glomp the woman. She physically looked like she just woke up, hair standing up in whatever which way and she was in her pajamas. Emotionally, she seemed totally alert, not as she usually is. She was _smiling _and lord knows that never happens sooner the 30 minutes after she wakes up.

"Sorry, I just so happened to overhear your _wonderful _conversation and felt the need to... ya know, break in and give you my two cents." She winked at Tenten, "Plus, I know that Hinata is thinking the same thing I am." She smiled knowingly at the girl.

Even after knowing us for so long, she still blushed when we all simultaneously focused our attention on her. It has caused a lot a of laughs over the years.

She chuckled nervously, "Um... well... I guess you could kinda say that...?"

"As I thought." Ino beamed. Proud of her own achievement.

I smiled, same ol' Hinata. The girl couldn't say a bad thing about a living soul without any reason whatsoever.

"Back to the main idea. Sakura, I don't think you hate him." Tenten shook her head in defiance. Seriously? Did she not hear me? Sasuke Uchiha is just ew, nothing more, nothing less. He's annoying and loud... but... he was a gentleman, and while mildly mean he doesn't do anything to hurt me, I still don't really see why I enjoy spending time with him. Even though we fight _all the time_.

What if I am starting to like him? I could feel my heart beats pick up in pace. I won't be able to talk to him again, not without thinking like this. Not that I totally mind that, well I think I do.

Damn it.

"No. No. No. No." I stared at nothing in particular. Shaking my head almost violently.

"No what?" Temari asked, I couldn't see her but I could hear the concern leaking through her voice.

Is this what going catatonic felt like? As if I could see myself. I couldn't like him. He was annoying, but as annoying as he was it was, it was... _him._ Even though he was a jerk, it always made me laugh. How does that work? Maybe I do like him? No. I don't. I do not have feelings for Sasuke.

"I don't like him." I replied, as if I was convincing myself. I'd ignore him, he won't care.

"Okay Sakura. Let's go get some coffee or something. I don't want you to spend your day off cooped up inside this tiny dorm room." Temari smiled before getting up from her bed and walking over to the couch, she sat next to me and began rubbing my shoulder. Clearly feeling the need to cheer me up.

"Okay." I replied. I sat up carefully, everything still seemed surreal. I need to get my mind off of things and fast.

I smiled at her, trying to get everyone to not think about the fact that I just had a mental breakdown.

"I need to stop by my room though; I'll meet you there in an hour okay?" I ask, looking at all of them, they nod, smiling back.

"No coffee for you Tenten, last time we got a bill from the coffee shop for damages. And I'm not made out of money." I warned, Temari giggled, looking at Tenten who stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"Fine, fine. We'll see you later Sakura." She giggled before I got up and walked out of the room. Ino was still in the doorway so she followed me out into the hall. I waved once more at the three girls in the dorm before I shut the door behind me.

"I meant what I said back there by the way." Ino smiled.

My heart skipped a beat, my stomach twisted into knots before I barely managed to whisper, "I know." Before walking in the opposite direction to my dorm.

When I got down the hall to my room I knocked in case Suigetsu was still there.

"SAKURA! OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Karin screeched as she flung open the door and wrapped her arms around me dragging me to her.

"Umph." I groaned while she continued to squeeze the life out of me.

"Karin! Air!" I gasped as the need for air increased.

"Sorry!" She chuckled slightly before letting you go.

"When Suigetsu made a surprise visit I figured you just crashed at Tenten's place. What happened?" She asked, concerned etched on her face.

"Nothing, I fell asleep and Sasuke just walked me back and I went up to her room and crashed. I just now woke up." I explained quickly, grabbing my toiletries and clothes.

"Huh. Okay, off to get your hygiene in order?" She asked, this time she looked as if she was wondering about something. Frankly, I don't want to know.

"Yeah, then I'm gonna meet up the girls at the coffee shop." I tell her. I don't even have to say which coffee shop, everyone knows The Black Bean, the only mildly decent coffee shop on campus. Hell, it's more than decent, it's amazing. It's almost constantly packed, whether its people out for a nice chat or cramming for mid-terms, people are always there.

"Ah, I have a paper, maybe I'll catch up with you later. I'm almost done; my story is coming along great." She grinned. I smiled back, that's Karin, always working on some kind of story.

I take my own sweet time in the shower, I'm not in a rush, plus, like most people, I make life decisions in the shower. Just letting water run over your face for a while is slightly therapeutic. I love it, when I lived at home I would always use all the hot water. My mom made me go last, because she knew I'd be there for at least an hour.

After I'd spent enough time showering I quickly dried off and changed into whatever I'd pulled out of my closet, a white cami and a black sweater and jeans. Okay, comfy enough. I brush my teeth and run a comb through my hair quickly. As for make-up I'm far too lazy to go through that routine every day so I just use my handy-dandy chap-stick and move on.

I returned to my room to find Karin sitting up in her bed, slumped against the wall behind it. Her eyes were shut behind the glasses she always wore. Her fingers were poised over the keyboard of her laptop that still whirred happily. She _would_ fall asleep while typing. I walked over to her and gently moved the laptop off her lap. I couldn't help but glance at her screen; it was a title page to a story:

Collision of Love and Hate

My eyes tore through the page and continued reading, I really shouldn't be reading this, I thought to myself, I mean really. It was an invasion of privacy. But I couldn't tear my eyes away; it was a story based off of... me? What? Yeah, that character had to be me, who else has pink fuckin' hair? And the guy... No, that couldn't be. She wrote a love story about me and Sasuke? Seriously? Why does everyone think that we like each other?

I set her laptop on her desk, I wanted to read more, my eyes burning to see how she depicted him, how she made me act, but I've killed enough time as it was. I needed to get to the coffee shop. I grabbed my purse and left the room a quietly as possible.

I walked through the familiar campus, a right at the library, a left at the tree that looked like a person reaching for the sky, into the little courtyard, and _bam_ you were there. It was a nice little coffee shop, tables outside, couches on the inside. It was all a very nice set-up. For the afternoon, there was still a nice breeze, I'm glad I picked that sweater.

I pulled open the doors to find the usual chaos, people in a line that nearly hit the door, people crowding couches and tables. Even the outside was packed. I looked around and saw Temari laughing at something a few couches away. I walked over, and then I saw what she was laughing at. Sitting across from them on another large couch was Shikamaru, and Naruto, and some kid with red tattoos on his face, someone who looked like Hinata, but a dude. They had the same light eyes and dark hair, and... shit. Sasuke.

* * *

TA-DA! CHAPTER THREE! Okay, I know that this a really random place to stop it but if I went any further I would of had to made this chapter like 5x longer. Thanks so much to everyone again! Lemme know what you thought! WHAT DO YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN NEXT? -Dramatic gaze-

~Allie


	4. Confession

Greetings Earthlings! Alrighty, I know that last chapter was _slightly _pointless, but this chapter is like... it. This may or may not be THE VERY LAST CHAPTER -sobs- Regardless, this is one of the longest stories I've ever written. No joke, this was originally going to be a just a quick little one shot, but instead, it turned into this.

ALSO! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to EVERYONE that has faved / reviewed/ added to alerts! - Sends out cookies with Gaara- . They always make my day. It's always great to know that people are actually READING your story.

Enjoy! As usual, your feedback is appreciated!

AND NOW, THE FOURTH CHAPTER!

**EDIT**: I've decided that this is where it all ends folks. It's twice the size of the past chapters, and I like where it ends. SO! THE FOURTH AND FINAL CHAPTER OF THAT THIN LINE!

* * *

"Hey." I said cautiously. Looking at the group.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata smiled kindly from the farthest end of the couch. I struggled to hear her over the sound of a cappuccino machine hissing. That girl is too quiet.

"You're never going to guess who we ran into." Tenten giggled as if she was keeping the best kept secret in the Universe.

"Idiot, she can see them." Ino scoffed, pushing her friend playfully in the shoulder.

"Or you could talk about us like we were actually here." The boy with the tattoos replied, raising his eyebrows at the blonde, she chuckled nervously. Ino? Nervous. Uh what? When did that happen?

"Sakura!" Naruto smiled; while it was friendly it seemed to be holding something back. Like he knew some kind of secret. My eyes looked down the couch; I didn't recognize anyone. I continued looking until my eyes met a certain onyx pair. I wondered if everyone on the campus could hear my heart beating as my eyes locked with his. I wanted to look away, but something kept me from doing so.

Damn it, Sakura! Pull yourself together! I yell at myself over and over, nothing should be different between us, right? I manage to look back at Temari who is talking to Shikamaru again; she smirks at me before going back to her conversation.

Hinata is mumbling something to Naruto who is grinning like an idiot and... blushing? O-kay.

Ino was talking to the tattoo kid, who was saying something about dogs and training as if it was the best thing ever.

It was Tenten who surprised me most, she was calm, and not jumping up and down, she was talking happily to the kid that looked related to Hinata. She leaned in, listening to whatever he was saying. It was cute.

"Ahem. Sakura?" A voice pulled me out of my analysis of my friends.

"What?" I snapped, I was concentrating, couldn't they see that?

"What do you want? " Sasuke asked, pointing to the waitress that was heading our direction. Well not really a waitress, more like this random person that works here that know exactly what we want, every time. Seriously, for a while we though she was stalking us.

"The usual guys?" She asked, looking at them as if they were old friends.

"Yeah." They all replied simultaneously. The girls and I looked at them oddly.

"The usual for you girls as well, I'm assuming?" The blonde woman asked. She was a very young looking blonde woman with bright red nails and boobs big enough to smother you in your sleep. She is also notorious for her temper, all that really got out was that there was a guy and he was kicked through a glass window when he tried hitting on her. We've all decided to just keep her happy and hopefully we won't get hurt.

"Yep." We all replied. This time the guys looked at us like we were crazy. As it should be. I grinned.

"Okay, it'll be right out." She smiled slightly before walking away.

"Just how frequently do you guys come here?" Temari asked, her face twisted into a confused expression.

"I don't know, whenever. Not all at the same time though..." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Maybe once or twice." The guy with tattoos mumbled.

"Kiba, we came her last week you idiot." Hinata's long lost relative smirked.

"Neji, stop talking. You're going to get him annoyed and then you're gonna have to fight I don't want to deal with cleaning up the mess." Shikamaru chuckled. They both grumbled.

"You really enjoy watching your friends don't you? You won't even look at me." Sasuke said after a few moments. It was true; I did like watching how my friends reacted as they were talking to each of the guys. It was like a science experiment. Plus, it got my mind off of Sasuke who was watching me, watch my friends. Secondhand creeping much?

"Yeah. It's my job as their best friend." I said, turning to face him. He really was beautiful, his messy, inky black hair falling over his face, his overall aura made him attractive. Until he opened his mouth.

"See? I looked at you. Happy now?" I rolled my eyes. My heart sped up again; I wanted it to ask it why it would go off and do something stupid like that. I do _not_ need a heart attack.

"Hn." He grunted before looking away. Did he _really _just do that? He was asking _me _for a response, and that does not count as a response.

"What does _that _mean?" I asked incredulously. He just shrugged.

Before I could respond the woman returned with mugs upon mugs of caffeinated beverage.

Tenten settled with Temari on tea, which was something else that she loved dearly. And it looked like some of the guys got something other than coffee, couldn't really tell. My mind snapped at attention as a large mug of coffee was handed to me. Coffee made the world go round, well, at least mine. I love coffee, always have. It's like the ultimate crack for me. Plus, it's kept me awake when I've needed it the most.

After a few hours it just got quieter as more and more people left. By the time the sun went down, no one wanted coffee anymore so it was just us. We all were just sitting there, I threw myself into the conversation. Talking to everyone, laughing, just getting my mind off of life. Sasuke was just sitting there in silence, glaring at no one in particular.

"Bleh, I'm beat." Tenten sighed, leaning back on the couch, stretching and yawning. Everyone else reluctantly agreed. I still had homework from my classes because I didn't go. Damn. Plus I wasn't tired. Double damn.

"I still have some studying to do. I'm going to head to the library a stock up on books." I grinned. It was true. I'm very specific about my books. Plus, I needed time to read them. Not that it took that long at all.

"Ha. You and Sasuke still have work to do?" Naruto laughed. He constantly made fun of Sasuke, seriously if I were Sasuke I would have punched him by now. When I brought it up all the guys boomed with laughter before saying, "He has. We have pictures." I had no interest in those pictures, however. College guys have sick, _sick _minds.

"I don't know if _he _does. I know that _I_ do." I chuckled. Everyone seemed pretty cool. Neji actually was related to Hinata, go me! Whenever it came up Hinata got even quieter and Neji mumbled something about fate and destiny. Kiba was a loudmouth that was training to be a vet. Naruto was into politics, business, that kind of stuff. Sasuke was into the same thing, which explains why we have the same business class. It's some wacky required class and it was boring as hell. Shikamaru was studying physics. He has some weird theory about shadows. He tried to explain it but after a few minutes the words he was using got too big and I gave up.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted getting up with me.

"Kay then." I sighed. I'll be stuck with the living headache known as Sasuke for the rest of my life. When did he even turn into Sasuke?

We said our goodbyes and walked out of the coffee shop. The sun cast a cheerful pink glow over the trees as it made it final decent. It was nice, I always enjoyed sunsets. Of course, something had to ruin the moment.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asks once we are a few steps out of the coffee shop.

I look at him strangely. True, I'd been ignoring him, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary was it? It's not like he's particularly a social butterfly either.

"Uh... nothing?" I continue walking, I could feel his eyes glaring at me, but I chose to ignore them and keep my eyes trained very intently on the sidewalk.

"You're not even talking to me. You usually talk all the time." He commented. I snapped my face up just in time to see him narrowing his eyes at me, my eyes widened in response. What was his implying? True, I enjoy talking, but I'm by no means, a chatterbox.

"Meaning what?" I snap.

We made the turn towards the library the way I'd come. This time a right at the weird, reaching tree. Another gust of cool almost-summer air whipped through the campus. Konoha had the weirdest weather. I turned the last corner to be greeted by the oddly shaped building that is the library. Sasuke is still silent, either he's about ready to yell at me, or I've successfully shut up the Uchiha. Not likely, in every argument we've ever had, he always gets the last word. Always.

I step through the door and smirk, he can't yell at me in here. Mwahaha. My inner-self laughs.

I turn and begin walking through the rows of books, I'll pull one out casually and then replace it after a few moments, acting as if he isn't even there. It's not until I get to the other side before he replies, "You. Are. A. Loud. Mouth." This time he smirks, I whip around and find that he is a lot closer than I expected. Sadly, I have to look _up _to see the oaf towering over me. Why must everyone be _so _much taller than me?

I narrow my eyes, I want to tear his throat out. That jerk! I'm about to snap and finally just kill the guy. It wouldn't be that hard, I am training to be a doctor after all, but before I lunge at him something flashes across his eyes and he grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me against the bookshelf. His arms pressed against the books creating an effective barrier. Um... personal bubble much?

His lips lingering just over mine, his breath sweet, he's looking at me with these kinder, softened eyes that I've never seen. I have a feeling that I'm the only one who has. Deep inside of me, a fire erupts and I realized something. I wanted Sasuke Uchiha. It scared me, it's funny how one morning you can wake up and hate someone and that night having a whole new opinion. Like a revelation.

"Sasuke..." I murmur. Then his lips are on mine. It was a shock, really, one second you are looking into someone's eyes then suddenly your eyes are closed and every nerve in your body is on fire. I was on _fire_. My hands clumsily wrapped around his neck. His hands slid down grabbing me by the waist and pushing me further against the bookshelf, his chest pressed onto mine. His lips are warm and soft, something that I wasn't entirely expecting. But then again, I hadn't really been expecting kissing him. They were demanding as if trying to memorize everything about my mine, I committed everything to memory, the way he tasted of peppermint, his smell, the texture of his hair. Then I knew that he was doing the same thing about me. I hungrily pulled him closer, and his lips parted from mine only for a moment. How long had we been kissing? I was panting, my eyes darted up to his but they were already closed again, his lips continuing where they left off on mine. One hand slid up and entangled itself in my hair, his lips moved from mine and trailed down my jawline. I shivered involuntarily. I could feel him smile in achievement. Then I realized what I was doing.

I was making out with Sasuke Uchiha in a library. What. The. Hell.

"Sasuke..." I mumbled. He looked at me, his face seemed so sweet and kind. His eyes held a promise that he would never say aloud. _I won't hurt you._ I believed him. Last week I would have slapped him. Last week I wouldn't trust him with anything. Hell, two nights ago I don't think I would have trusted him. Now, something was different. He was different. For the first time I saw him smile. Not the kind of smug smirk he calls a smile, but a wide grin that could only be happiness. I memorized the smile, knowing that I might not see it for a long time.

"Sakura." He whispered, he leaned his forehead against mine. Still keeping me pressed securely against the bookshelf. Damn. I couldn't even move.

"I'm kinda pinned." I whispered back. Raising her eyebrows.

"Hn. Interesting." He smirked, I rolled my eyes. Is this guy for real?

"Are you gonna move?" I asked, I didn't feel like being pinned against a wall.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, his lips lingering just over mine. Okay, now he was just teasing me. Two can play that game.

"Yes." I smirked. His face twisted into surprise for a moment.

"No." He said with a slight seductive purr in his voice. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Yes." I placed my hands on his chest. Ignoring how muscular it may have been, and tried to push him away.

"Not gonna." He grinned.

"I'll yell." I meant it too. I've done it before, but that's a different story.

"I don't think you will." He pursed his lips, which were growing closer and closer to my own.

"Watch me." I replied. But before I could do anything he cut off any remaining space between us.

It's safe to say that all conversation cut off right there. His lips were pressed against mine, this time I kissed him back wholeheartedly. Just to tease him, I parted my lips and dragged my tongue against his bottom lip. I actually made the man gasp in surprise. I smiled to myself. Then, I guess he took that as a sign and he took over. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and I happily allowed him.

This wasn't my first time making out with a guy, not by a long shot but he seemed different, like the rest of the world could have been falling apart right then and there but he wouldn't have noticed. It was nice. His lips found their way to my jawline again, to right below my ear, his tongue trailing down my neck. His hands entangled in my hair.

I was afraid my heart was going to give out on me it was beating so fast. I wanted as much of him as I could have gotten. It was like a wildfire has started and was raging out of control. We were there for what seemed like hours when I stopped him. My legs managed to get wrapped around his waist and I was pretty sure I was gonna have a hickey on my collarbone. Damn him. Temari is going to blow a fucking casket when she sees this.

"How long do you think they've been at it?" I heard a voice whisper. I yelped in surprise. Sasuke nearly backed away. If he had, then I would have had to kill him.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled. I could feel the heat rising up in my cheeks, along with my stomach tightening into knots. If Naruto is there, then Hinata is probably there, and Temari watches that girl like a hawk, which means Shikamaru is probably there too.

Why didn't everyone show up? Good God, couldn't they just watch porn like normal people?

"Yes?" Naruto replied as innocently as possible. He came out from his hiding spot with... Whaddaya know? Everyone else. I glared at each of the girls, who conveniently were avoiding my gaze. They. Were. Going. To. Pay.

"Are you kidding me? Lemme go Sasuke!" I exploded, trying to worm my way away from his grasp around my waist. He didn't let me go as tried to move at them, his arms holding me back. His hands firmly wrapped around my waist. He wouldn't let me go.

Tenten laughed at me, Hinata even grinned as I tried to get out of his grasp. I finally gave up after five minutes with a pout. He kept his arms secured around my waist from behind. He probably expected me to make a break for it. Sasuke smirked in success before the Librarian kicked us all out. Temari shot Sasuke a quick glare. I made a mental note to not let them in the same room again. Temari was motherly, like a lioness or something. She can and will kick your ass if she thinks that you are a threat to, as she puts it, 'her girls.'

We were herded out of the library; she shot me and Sasuke a look and muttered something about how the library was not a place for getting laid. I struggled to withhold a laugh. You kinda had to feel bad for her though. I'm pretty sure that if the walls of this library could talk, it would have some super interesting stories to tell.

"Whoops?" I smiled meekly once we were all filed outside into the cool evening air. The campus is like a miniature forest, there are trees everywhere, and it gives the whole place a very calming aura. Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm playfully. He just glared at him as if he was about to commit murder. Naruto quickly backed away. We all said goodnight, the girls smiled at the guys, who actually smiled back. I had a good feeling about them. When I said goodnight to Naruto he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Ya know, I've never seen someone make Sasuke smile as much as you can." Before walking away. The hell? I've seen him smile _maybe_ a handful of times. I wanted to think about it more, but Sasuke himself was walking up to say goodnight.

"Hey." I smiled slightly, what were we? Lovers? Did he still hate me? He just absentmindedly looked at me as if I'd spoken a foreign language.

"Hey." He said finally, his face suddenly purged of all emotion. He was already turning back to his normal self. We both sat down at a bench in front of my hall.

"So... do you still hate me?" I blurted. Oh god, did I just say that? My brain-to-mouth filter just flew out of the window.

His face flickered confusion. "I never hated you Sakura." He muttered, looking very intently at the ground. I caught Temari pulling Tenten into the dorm building, by now everyone else had seen us having our conversation and scattered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, what _does_ he mean? He's glared at me, he's called me a bitch... to my face. He's glowered at me as if I'd done him some personal, horrific wrong.

"I never hated you. All my life, I'd be forced to be the level headed strong one. Always with the calm resolve. Always able to think in a crisis. I didn't have a choice. The first day I saw you, you dissolved every last piece of that resolve I had left. You amazed me, you were smart, witty, always had something to add... beautiful. I lost it, and that angered me. It seemed odd to me that in less than a day, one woman could tear down every barrier I'd ever built." He explained as if he were telling a child two plus two equaled four.

I was speechless, he thought all that about me? On day _one? _I felt horrible, rotten to the very core. Here he was, thinking so highly of me, while I was ranting about him and how much I wanted to snap his pretty neck in half. At the same time, I was ecstatic, I was expecting rejection. A one word response. Instead, he tells me everything, and I'm pretty sure that's the longest I've ever heard him speak.

It's the perfect combination of happy and sad, a perfect storm. Next thing I know I'm crying. In front of him. Damn it. In the cold. Double damn.

Even worse, I feel his hands slip around me, wrapping me in a protective embrace. He's warm. Literally. Like the guy is a furnace.

"I'm a horrible person." I mutter into his chest.

"Nah." He mumbles into my hair.

"Yes. I hated you. For a while. Then I didn't know what I felt, and I was still mean. And you just didn't know how to react." I cried. I could feel tears beginning to trail down my face, well this is embarrassing.

"I guess people handle it their own ways. I'm sorry I made you hate me." He ran his hand over my hair soothingly. Did he just apologize? Okay, this was getting weird.

Then the sobs came. I cried and cried, all the stress, all the anger, all the confusion just came spilling out. I should have fallen apart, but he was there, holding me together. Kissing my hair, not letting me out of his grasp. All of it, on a bench in front of my hall, viewable of the entire campus. If I find this on youtube tomorrow, someone is going to die.

I cried until the tears stopped, and then I realized I probably owed him a new shirt, I cried all over it. He still didn't let me go, keeping his promise.

"Better now?" He asked, tilting my chin up to look at him.

"Yeah. Thank you." I smiled. We both stood up, I didn't know what time it was, but after that crying I could have slept for the rest of forever.

"No problem. We should probably get you to your room. You look like you're about to pass out." He stood up, towing me with him. The normal Sasuke returned, keeping his eyes trained intently at the sidewalk, except for one thing. He held my hand the whole way to my room, following my lead until I got to the door. He looked at me with the most bewildered expression, as if I was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Even though I'd been crying my eyes out and I probably had hickeys over my neck. Though, those were his fault anyway.

"Goodnight Sakura." He murmured before dropping his hands to his side, sliding them in his pockets and walked back down the hall.

I loved him. Simple as that. I wanted to hurt the idiot, but at the same time, something was different.

Damn it. Temari was right.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"There you are! I was about to send out a search team for you." Karin greeted, not even looking up from her computer. She was clearly in the zone, her fingers flew furiously across the keyboard.

"You were not." I reply sleepily. I didn't want to change, my jeans were rather comfortable at the moment, but I've been outside. Sitting on public benches and what not and I didn't need that in my bed. Yuck. So I stripped out of my clothes and pulled an over-sized tee-shirt over my head quickly, if Karin saw the hickeys... bad things.

"What were those!" Karin exploded, putting down her laptop and jumping from her bed.

"What was what?" I chuckled nervously, smiling meekly.

For lack of a better term, she went whack-a-doodle-bat-shit crazy.

"SAKURA! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CASTRATE HIM NOW. I MIGHT EVEN GET TEMARI TO HOLD HIM DOWN. YOU KNOW SHE WILL TOO! HELL, I MIGHT LET HER KILL HIM."

"Calm yourself, woman. I'm tired." I yawned again. Any other time I would be laughing, but right how I was tired. I was trying to glare at her with my best Sakura-is-not-amused face.

"Sakuraaaa." Karin whined like a kid might after being told it's time for bed.

"It's fine. I was totally consenting. Chill." I joked. Her face softened at the joke and seemed to relax.

"Even better! I won't have to totally kill the guy now. I'll let you get some sleep." She grinned before going back to her laptop. She didn't even acknowledge when I turned the light off and walked to my bed in the dark.

The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out.

The next morning was... odd.

There was someone... sitting on me? The fuck?

"HNGGGGG." I groaned, trying to turn and get said person _off _of me.

"I brought coffee!" The person spoke. This person was female, and undoubtedly Tenten. For emphasis she jumped up and down. Pain shot up my side, I groaned again, pulling the blankets over my face.

"You mean _we _brought coffee. And doughnuts by the way." Another voice piped up. Temari.

Why was I being attacked? Despite my better judgment, open my eyes and find myself surrounded by Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Karin, all of whom are looking at me like ravenous vampires suddenly placed in a room with fresh blood.

Damn. Let the interrogation begin.

"Speaketh. Now. Not a request." Karin shot a look at me. She was a tiny girl; I could take her in a fight even. Yet, when she wanted to be intimidating she could scare anyone. It was as if she suddenly oozed death and destruction.

Even if they hadn't surrounded my bed and threatened me, I would have told them. I thought that would have known that by now. I sighed.

So, I spilled. Everything, even the fact that I cried. We were all huddled in this odd circle thing, all over coffee and doughnuts. They didn't really talk, only when I told them I was crying they hugged me and showed their usual sympathy. They all listened to me rant and rant about everything, it felt good to get everything off my chest. Like a weight had been lifted.

"TOLDJA SO!" Everyone seemed to celebrate. As if this was the first time they've ever been right.

I couldn't help laughing. They were right. As always.

* * *

-flails- Thank you so much to everyone who added this story to alerts, faved and commented. It really does mean a lot. Thanks so much to everyone! Kinda hard to believe it's over myself. :D I've spent so much time on this trying to get it just right. Now, it's done! You guys are all awesome!

Keep and eye out for new stories already in the works ;)

~Allie


End file.
